New Beginnings
by Ellie.CSI LV M NY fan
Summary: Marisol joins MDPD with a past but who will break her down and make her confess it


He sat at his desk; it had been three years since Molly Sloan's death. Her desk had seen a lot of detectives come and go but nobody seemed to hang around. It had been said that he drove them away; no one could stand his attitude. He had to admit that he'd been a bit of a jerk to the first couple of detectives but then he'd given up on caring at all. Today marked yet another first day for a new detective.

"How long do you think this one will last?" Ryan heard one of the new rookies ask. They'd even lasted longer than the other detectives.

"A week at most." Came the response from the rookie's training officer. "The guy can't last much longer than that. That desk is cursed." That had been another theory to why they couldn't keep a second Homicide detective: Sloan's desk was cursed.

"We'll see." Sgt. Jesse Cardoza walked in on the tail-end of the conversation. Ryan just wanted this whole thing to be over. He was sick of them trying to replace Molly. "I've heard the new detective is good; worked in LA for a while with the FBI and NCIS."

"Maybe Duquesne knows him?"

"Maybe I know who?" Calleigh Duquesne walked into the room. She had only been working in the Miami Crime Lab for about a year now, but she had fit in well.

"The new Homicide detective coming in today."

"Oh, her?" Calleigh had known that the new detective was female. Her ex-husband had mentioned something about it the last time they spoke. "I don't know her personally, but I have heard of her. She's a great marksman and a black belt in a few different areas of the Martial Arts. She has a dog, named Siberia, who works alongside her most of the time. There's more to her than that but I believe she'll surprise us all on how long she'll last. She's tougher than most give her credit for, according to my sources." Calleigh laughed at the men's facial expressions; they all had assumed that the new detective was a man.

"I see there's already talk about me." A woman approached the group. Ryan noted that she carried herself like a cop. That could get her into trouble if she's not careful. She had long brown hair and piercing emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a black pant suit with a red v-neck shirt. Ryan had already ruled her out as lasting even a week. "You must be Calleigh Duquesne?" The woman looked at Calleigh.

"And you must be Marisol Santiago, the new Homicide detective." Calleigh reached out her hand to the woman.

"From the look on your faces I take it you all assumed I was a man?" Marisol rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time she'd been counted out before and she knew they were taking bets on how long she would last. "So where's my desk?" Marisol wasted no time; she'd been a cop long enough to know what the job could hold, especially when you weren't on your toes. She was harboring a secret very few people knew.

"Right here. Welcome to the MDPD, Santiago." The precinct's Captain laid his hand on the empty desk's chair. "I hope you'll last longer than the last detective we had." He looked at Ryan. Ryan hadn't even had much of a chance to break in the other one. The guy had been there two days before he was gone.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Sir." Marisol had heard rumors about Ryan Wolfe. It wasn't anything new to her. She had worked, briefly, alongside G Callen and Sam Hanna at NCIS shortly after their teammate had been killed. It was because she knew Callen that she had agreed to work a few cases with them; she had still been with the FBI then. That was years ago and before she'd faced a terrible loss. She smiled and then whistled. As soon as someone opened the door a tan Siberian husky mix trotted to Marisol's side. "Good girl, Siberia." She reached down and petted the dog. Siberia had become her best friend and her partner after the incident. She wouldn't work with anyone else. She'd gotten the dog as a puppy right before and now Siberia was two.

"Yes, I forgot about your canine partner." The captain smiled at the woman and her dog. It was something the Chief wanted to try: a K-9 unit working in Homicide. He didn't know how well it would work out but it was worth a try, especially with a K-9 unit with the kind of reputation Marisol and Siberia had. They were one of the top units in the nation. "Welcome, Siberia." Siberia nodded her head like she understood what he just said. Ryan looked between the dog, her master, and the captain.

"Are you telling me that I also have to work alongside a mutt?" Marisol glared at Ryan.

"You don't have to." Marisol stated. The captain looked at her and waited for Ryan's response.

"Oh, so you're leaving already?" Ryan was hopeful.

"Nice try. You don't have work alongside Siberia and I; the door's right there. Don't let it hit you on the way out." Marisol sat down at her desk with a smirk on her face. Ryan couldn't help but smile at that; she was good.

"Well, the three of you will have time to get use to each other. I'm sure you'll at least tolerate each other." Ryan and Marisol both rolled their eyes at the Captain's statement.

"So, Marisol, can I ask you something?" Jesse asked.

"Only if you tell me who you are." Marisol had to get to know these people; she'd be working alongside them and she needed to know what kind of people had her back.

"Sergeant Jesse Cardoza."

"Alright, Cardoza, what's your question?" Marisol looked over at him and noticed his wedding band. She envied him; she looked down at her bare finger that once displayed a diamond ring.

"What does 'NCIS' mean?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services." Marisol smiled. She, and the NCIS team, got those questions all the time.

"What got you started in law enforcement?" Jesse asked. He knew Ryan wasn't going to get to know his new partner on his own. Jesse was tired of seeing his friend live in the past. Ryan needed to move past Molly's death, sure he'd stopped wallowing, but he still wasn't happy.

"My dad. He wasn't in law enforcement but he always told me that, apart from having kids, the best part of his life was spent serving his country. He wanted my brother and me to know what it meant to do something important with our lives. My brother became a Top Gun in the Navy and I became an FBI agent." Marisol's father had been proud of both and her brother, Martin.

"What made you quit the Bureau?" Jesse was getting too close to her secret than she wanted him to be at this point.

"I just needed a change." It was true. After the incident, she had needed a change but she wasn't about to go into why she needed the change. "Things happened and I just needed a change. No, I don't want to talk about what happened."

"My wife and I are having a get-together tonight, would you like to come?" Jesse asked. He'd gotten the hint that he wasn't going to get more out of her than he already had, at least not right now.

"Are you sure Natalia will be okay with you inviting a stranger over to your place?" Ryan asked. He'd been invited too, along with the rest of the gang, and he wasn't so sure he wanted this woman along. She was hiding something, he could tell that much. He didn't trust her.

"I'm sure she'll be cool with it. I can call her and ask if that'll make you feel better." Jesse knew what Ryan was trying to do; he was trying to push Marisol out before she even got in the door.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure there will be other chances to get together, thanks for the offer but I'm actually having dinner with my brother tonight. Maybe some other time?" Marisol could tell that Ryan didn't trust her. She didn't blame him; she just wished he'd give her a chance before shutting her out.

"Sure." Jesse replied and then looked at Ryan. Ryan just shrugged his shoulders and went back to a report he'd been working on. The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful but nobody was complaining. Marisol had figured out how best to work in that precinct and how Siberia fit next to her desk.

"I really have to work with a mutt?" Ryan grumbled again. He looked at Siberia and then at her master. He hadn't notice before how tired she looked. She had put on a good face when she'd first arrived but now he could tell that she was running on fumes. "How long have you been up?"

"Why?" Marisol asked. She hadn't been able to sleep the past couple of nights. She had gotten maybe four hours of sleep total since moving to Miami.

"You look tired." Ryan leaned back in his chair and studied her. She never once looked at him.

"I haven't slept well since I moved here. The apartment isn't the best; it's drafty and the neighbors are really loud. It was the first thing that was available in my price range."

"You're not staying with your brother?" Ryan had assumed her brother lived in the city since she was having dinner with him.

"He lives in New York. His ship is porting in Miami for two days. It gets in this evening." Marisol was sending an email to a friend in the FBI. She was checking to see if there were any new leads in a case she'd been working on.

"Oh, I thought..." Ryan felt bad now. Her eyes had grown darker in the time he'd been talking to her. He could have sworn he saw them tear up as she typed something on her computer. "What are you working on?"

"Just sending an email to a friend back in LA; I was just checking to see if there were any new leads on a case I had been working on. It's fine. I don't see my brother as often as I'd like anymore but he loves what he's doing and I'm proud of him. It's been just the two of us since our father past away last winter. It had been just the three of us for a long time." Marisol's eyes had grown even darker. Siberia felt her emotions and rested her head on Marisol's knee. "Hey, girl. I'm alright. She's not a mutt. She's a Siberian husky/wolf mix. I've had her for two years, ever since she was old enough to be taken from her mother. She's been with me ever since. She's been my best friend and my only partner for two years. Look, I know you don't want a new partner any more than I do but I need this job, so can we at least pretend to be civil towards each other?" Marisol finally looked over at Ryan.

"You don't know anything but yeah, sure, I can pretend to be civil if you can." He snapped.

"You're right; I don't know anything but I'm not the one who shut down the moment I walked in the door. I wasn't part of the pool to see how long I'd last. This desk is cursed? You're the one who's cursed, Detective. A dark cloud looms over you and you can't even see it." She got up to leave.

"And you do?" Ryan didn't know where this was coming from.

"Yeah, I can see it because it's the same cloud that looms over me." Marisol hooked Siberia's leash on. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wolfe." Ryan watched her head out the door; her words echoing in his head. He turned to his computer and looked up her name. There wasn't much. There had been an incident two years ago that had left an FBI agent dead and one seriously wounded. The one wounded had been Marisol and the one who died had been her partner. There weren't any more details than that. He almost felt guilty for saying what he had to her... almost. She was bound to keep it a secret so he'd let her continue to do that. He grabbed his keys and headed to Natalia and Jesse's place.

"I see you couldn't convince her to change her mind?" Jesse asked Ryan as soon as he arrived. Jesse had mentioned the story to Natalia when he got home but the rest of the group was a little confused.

"Her brother is only going to be in town for a couple of days. His ship is porting here tonight and he has leave for the two days it's here." Ryan wasn't about to mention what other information he'd discovered about his new partner.

"Who are you talking about?" Eric Delko sat next to Ryan at the table.

"Probably that new detective, right mom?" Calleigh's daughter, Jenny, asked. "Peter said that she was attractive. He also said that her dog is a wolf?"

"When did you talk to him?" Calleigh asked. She had adopted Jenny after the divorce from Peter.

"He took us out to lunch last Saturday, I thought he told you?" Jake, Calleigh's son, said.

"Yeah, he told me he took you to lunch but didn't mention anything about the new detective except that there was going to be one and that she was former FBI." Calleigh wasn't jealous if Peter thought Marisol was attractive. It was just weird that he was talking about her to the two kids. Okay, Jake wasn't a kid anymore; he was in college now.

"The dog looked more like a husky than a wolf." Jesse said. "Though, I did notice that she turned a few heads when she walked in."

"That's because we had all been expecting the new detective to be a man." Ryan replied. He wasn't about to admit that Marisol was attractive. He had begun to notice that when they were both working on the computers. She was guarded, like something had happened and she was trying not to get hurt again. He had begun to wonder if it had something to do with the incident that caused her to quit the bureau.

"Dad said that she was engaged. He didn't say what happened but just that the past two years had been really rough on her." Jake added.

"What else did your father say?" Calleigh hadn't thought that Peter knew any more than he'd already told her about Marisol Santiago.

"Nothing much. Her brother, Martin, is a Top Gun in the Navy. Her dad was also a Navy Aviator. Her mom died in a car accident when she was in elementary school." Jake paused; he was trying to remember if there was anything else. "Her dad past away last winter; right after New Year's. I think that was pretty much it. Oh, he did show us a picture of her, and he was right she is attractive." Calleigh raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Jesse said he invited her over tonight but she declined because she was having dinner with her brother." Natalia stated. Jesse had said more but she wasn't going to lay into Ryan tonight. The whole gang, except Calleigh, had seen what Molly's death had done to him. He had just started to admit that he cared for her and then she was killed. Jesse had been trying to get Ryan to snap out of it and to find someone else but it wasn't working. Ryan had "dated" a few women several months after the shooting but that didn't last long. Ryan was healing in his own way.

"Her dog is part wolf and part husky." Ryan said.

"Oh, so she's not the mutt you assumed her to be?" Jesse joked. The comment Marisol had made was funny. "Santiago will hold her own, I think." Jesse smiled. Everybody but Ryan and Calleigh were confused.

"As soon as Siberia, the dog, walked into the precinct we all kind of looked at the pair like we weren't sure what was going on. The Captain then mentioned that Siberia was Marisol's K-9 partner. Ryan, of course, had remarked about having to work alongside a mutt." Calleigh started the story.

"Then Marisol made the comment that he didn't have to." Jesse added. He looked at Ryan.

"I asked her if that meant she was leaving already and she said..." Ryan waited for Calleigh or Jesse to finish it.

"'Nice try. You don't have work alongside Siberia and I; the door's right there. Don't let it hit you on the way out.'" Jesse finished.

"I haven't even met her yet and I think I'm going to like her." Natalia said. There was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it.

"Hi, I'm sorry to just show up like this, but do you guys have room for three more?" Ryan tensed at the sound of the woman's voice. "Sergeant Cardoza invited me. I had originally turned him down but..." Natalia looked at the man and woman standing in the hallway and then noticed the dog beside the woman.

"You must be Wolfe's new partner. Come on in." Natalia let the trio in.

"You changed your mind?" Jesse asked.

"Martin told me that I wasn't allowed to go back to that apartment. At least not yet." Marisol said as she stood awkwardly in the room. She was starting to think that this had been a mistake.

"Not yet? Try not ever." Martin looked at his sister. "There is no way I'm letting you live in that place. You can do better. You can afford better."

"Martin, stop. I'm a grown woman, you can't tell me how and where to live anymore." This conversation was starting to sound familiar to Ryan. He recalled a similar talk between him and his own sister, but not about where she was living.

"Marisol, would Henry be happy..."

"Don't." Marisol's face got really stern and her eyes really dark. "Don't even go there." She practically hissed. She was not in the mood to get into her past in front of a room full of strangers and a partner who didn't want her there.

"So, you're the brother? I'm Sergeant Jesse Cardoza, you've met my wife Natalia and this is our daughter Hannah." Jesse could feel the tension and so he decided the change the topic of conversation.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne and these are my two: Jenny and Jake."

"Is she really part wolf?" Jenny asked. Marisol smiled.

"Yep, she really is. Her dad was a wolf and her mom was a Siberian husky." Marisol replied; glad that the topic had shifted. She knew that everyone now wanted to know about Henry and whatever had happened to make her so upset when he was brought up.

"Was Henry the fiancé?"

"Jake." Calleigh glared at her son.

"How did you..." Martin asked because he knew his sister wouldn't.

"Sorry, my ex-husband has a big mouth." Calleigh apologized. She could tell it wasn't something Marisol felt comfortable talking about.

"Peter Elliot? Yeah, he does have a big mouth." Marisol knew Peter and also knew that he had talked nonstop about Calleigh as soon as he find out Marisol was going to be working with the MDPD. "He wouldn't stop talking about how his ex-wife was working at the Miami Crime Lab. He went on and on and on about you."

"Really?" Calleigh raised an eyebrow. Jake laughed and so did Jenny, both of them knew that Peter hadn't really accepted the divorce.

"I'm Eric Delko. I'm the director of the Crime Lab." Eric extended a hand toward the two and then to Siberia. Siberia placed her paw in Eric's hand. "What does she do?"

"What is she trained for?"

"Yes, to be working in Homicide."

"She's been trained in a few different areas. Search and Rescue mostly, but also narcotics and bomb detection."

"Their reputation mostly comes from their work in missing persons cases." Martin added. He had seen his sister and Siberia work before. He had been the one to suggest them to the Navy when a sailor had gone missing.

"It's Siberia. She's got the instinct for it." Marisol said looking at her best friend. Siberia had been her constant after Henry had been killed.

"It's the two of you. Don't short yourself, sis. The bond you two have is something a lot of people say they've never seen. It's almost as if you two can sense the other." Martin knew his sister would put most of the credit on Siberia, that's just how Marisol was. Marisol smiled weakly at her brother. He knew that Siberia meant more to her than anything else.

"I'm Dr. Tom Lowman." Lowman continued with the introductions. "Welcome to South Beach. There's an apartment for rent in my building, if you're looking to change. It's a pet friendly building." He offered. He could tell that Marisol was struggling with something but wasn't about to share with a room full of strangers. He could also tell that something had sparked between her and Ryan, not that either one of them would admit it. Ryan hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her from the moment she stepped in the room and she had been struggling not to look at him. Lowman wasn't sure if anyone else saw that. "Walter and David couldn't make it tonight but I'm sure you'll meet them later."

"Yeah. Thanks for the tip about that apartment. Martin is right. I can afford better than what I settled for but..."

"Marisol, it's why Papi left you the money. He knew I didn't need it and with Henry gone he knew you'd be looking for a change eventually. Marisol, Papi wouldn't want you living in a place like that. He would not be happy." Martin kissed her on top of the head.

"What would I do without you?" Marisol hugged her brother. He always seemed to make her feel better. "Siberia, what are you doing?" Marisol had noticed that Siberia was sitting next to Ryan. Marisol shook her head. Siberia didn't usually do that with people she didn't know and now she had to pick the one person who didn't want her around-either one of them.

"I think she likes you, Ryan." Eric said.

"Great." Ryan mumbled sarcastically. Marisol rolled her eyes; this being civil to each other was going to be harder than she thought.

"Consider yourself lucky. She doesn't take to strangers that easily. Even as a puppy..." Marisol remarked. She was about to say that even as a puppy she didn't much care for Henry but she held her tongue. Ryan smiled weakly but Marisol could tell that he still wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Suddenly, Marisol's phone rang. "Hello?" She wasn't expecting a call from anyone. She stepped off to the side to take it.

"Marisol? It's Blye; we should talk about this email you sent. I thought you were moving past this? I'm not upset I was just a little surprised to hear from you."

"Are there any leads?" Marisol hadn't expected to hear from Kensi for a few days.

"Actually, yes. We've gotten a tip from an ex-girlfriend of his. She said that she had heard that he was heading to Miami. He had family or something in the city. I've forwarded the information to the Miami field office, Marisol, let them handle this." Kensi knew Marisol too well not to tell her to back off the case. The case had led to dead end after dead end and Marisol had finally given up hope of ever finding Henry's killer. There hadn't been any solid leads for two years, until now. "Marisol, move on, you're working for the MDPD now, focus on the future not the past."

"Thanks, Kensi." Marisol hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She hung her head in her hands and then felt a cold noise on her cheek. "Hey, girl." Marisol looked at Siberia and then at the concerned faces behind her. "An old unsolved case just hit a new lead; that was just a friend calling to tell me that."

"She also told you to let it go." Martin looked at his sister; he knew what case she was talking about.

"Alright, I'm not against people having secrets but you keep talking these cryptic messages..." Eric said. Marisol sighed; she knew sooner or later she would have to talk about it. It wasn't something she liked to talk about, even after two years Martin still didn't know all the details.

"Two years ago, my partner and I were working undercover trying to bust a large shipment of firearms that were passing across the states. Henry and I were meeting with one of the dealers. We were supposed to appeal to him so that he'd hire us to move a shipment for him. Things didn't go well. In fact, they went south so fast we didn't know what was happening. Before I knew it, Henry had been shot and I had a huge gash going from my armpit to my hip. I was bleeding so bad I believed I was going to die. We were left to die in an old warehouse in Baltimore. Henry was worse off than I was and there was no way of communicating with the outside. I tried to keep Henry alert and tried to stop him from bleeding out to fast... That's where he died; in a dirty, musty, abandoned marina warehouse along the Chesapeake. After he died I laid on my back and tried to stop my own bleeding, I was slipping in and out of consciousness. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital room with almost a hundred stitches in my side and my brother sitting next to me." Marisol hadn't cried during the telling of her story. She looked around at the faces in the room; the only one who didn't look phased was Ryan. "Henry had been more than my partner. He was my best friend, my rock, my everything. We were planning on getting married in the summer of that year. That February was the worst month of my life." Marisol still didn't cry and Ryan still looked indifferent. "The unsolved case... Henry's killer is still out there somewhere, Kensi thinks he might be here in Miami."

"But she also told you to let it go. I'm sorry about what happened, sis, I am but you can't keep doing this to yourself." Martin stated. Jesse looked at Ryan; it had been the same thing he had being trying to get Ryan to understand. "Henry wouldn't want you to keep doing this to yourself. You're not sleeping, and don't even tell me it's because you moved into that crappy apartment. You haven't had a good night's sleep since the incident. Marisol, it's time you moved on. Let the field office handle the case. Let the justice system work for you for a change. That's why you drive yourself so hard; thinking that maybe one day you'll feel the satisfaction of bringing closure or happiness to another family. You've got to stop. You are all the family I have left and you're running yourself down."

"I'm sorry, Martin." Marisol had been told the same thing by all her friends back in LA. "It's just hard to move on when his killer is still out roaming the streets while Henry is dead and I'll bear the mark of that day for the rest of my life." It had been the worst injury she'd ever gotten in her many years on the force. She tried not to look at it in the mirror, tried to hide it as best she could. The questions came every time she went to the doctor. She'd been sent to Bethesda Naval Hospital to recover from the blood loss due to the wound. It had been so deep and long that it took two doctors and almost a hundred stitches to patch her up. She had been dehydrated and sustained massive blood loss. The doctors had said that it was a miracle that she survived.

"How long had you two been missing?" Tom asked.

"Two and a half days, I think. I don't know how long I was out before waking up in the hospital. The doctors couldn't understand how I managed to survive with the amount of blood I lost and being dehydrated. It took two of them to sew me up, so I've been told." She was starting to feel better about everything; talking about it was starting to work. She had been told by friends, family, and the FBI's psychologist that talking about the incident would help; she never believed them till now. She still knew it wouldn't be until Henry's killer was off the streets that she would be able to finally and fully move forward.

"It's not easy losing someone you care about." Jesse said. Ryan looked at him. Jesse wasn't just talking about Ryan losing Molly. "Several years ago, right after Natalia started working for the Crime Lab, we had a case where the DB was found burnt inside a car. We had done a facial reconstruction on the skull and discovered that it was Yelena."

"Yelena had worked with us for several years but I had to fire her for tampering with evidence. She had been working on a rape case for over a year and still had no solid proof to connect the suspect to the victim. We all knew he was guilty but we couldn't prove it."

"She was my closest friend at the Crime Lab. It was a blow to all of us, but it took me a little longer to get over it than the rest." Jesse said remembering back to that case from several years ago.

"Losing loved ones is never easy. We all have dark places in our past because of lost loved ones. A wife, a girlfriend, a sister, a friend... It's never easy no matter how they're taken from you." Natalia knew that everyone in that room had lost someone at some point in their lives. Eric had lost his wife on 9/11. Tom's sister had been murdered. Jesse had lost Yelena. She had witnessed the murder of a few of her childhood friends. Ryan had lost Molly. They all knew loss, but only one was still holding on to it. Ryan wouldn't change. He would always hold onto Molly, or so they all feared. He hadn't been the same since then. Something always seemed to bog him down.

"Well, it's getting late. We should be heading home." Calleigh said. She, Jake, and Jenny left. Tom also said good night and eventually Eric did too.

"Marisol, you can stay here tonight, if you want." Natalia offered.

"Thank you, but I think I should go back to the apartment at least for tonight. I'll look for something else tomorrow."

"Marisol…" Martin was about to argue with her when Ryan spoke up.

"I wish you guys would stop talking about all of this. It's not fair." Ryan hadn't really said much of anything since Marisol and Martin had shown up.

"Ryan, losing Molly like that wasn't fair. Losing Yelena like that wasn't fair. Eric losing Lucia like that wasn't fair. Losing someone you cared about too soon isn't fair. We've all moved on but you. You sit and wallow in self-pity when you think no one's watching. We're sick and tired of it, Ryan. It's been three years. Her killer is dead, justice has been dealt." Jesse was fed up with Ryan's attitude. "Don't you realize that this entire team has lost people we've cared about? Did we put our lives on hold because of it? For a time yes… but now, Ryan, live in the present. Stop living in the past. There was nothing anyone could have done." Ryan looked at Jesse, a void still in his eyes where he use to laugh once; really laugh.

"Marisol, I don't want you in that apartment ever again. I don't care what you think. Something doesn't feel right." Martin tried to get her to see things his way.

"I know you're right, Martin, but I can't… Where else am I going to go?" Marisol looked at her brother.

"Natalia just offered you a place to stay tonight." Martin didn't understand his sister.

"And I appreciate it, but I don't sleep well at night and I don't want to wake them up." Marisol knew one of the reasons why she hadn't been sleeping; she'd been having nightmares every night since the incident.

"You can stay with me." Everyone looked at Ryan. Marisol had to force herself to keep her mouth closed. "Just until you find place. I sleep like a rock most nights so you probably won't disturb me."

"I don't know about that…" Marisol said. She was a little hesitant to accept the offer from the man who seemed to not want her around.

"Yes, she'll stay with you until she finds a new place. We'll put most of your stuff in storage." Martin accepted the offer he knew his sister wouldn't. "We'll have to swing by your 'apartment' and grab your clothes but I think it's a great plan."

"I'm going to hurt you, Martin." Marisol was NOT feeling great about this idea. Neither was Ryan but he wasn't about to take the offer back now. The look on Jesse's face… he couldn't disappoint Jesse now. "Fine." After getting glared at by Martin, Marisol finally gave in. "Just until I find a new place. Will he be fine with Siberia?"

"Yes." Ryan had to force himself not to grimace. He'd almost forgotten about the dog. "I'll follow you to your place and then you can follow me to mine." Ryan was starting to regret that he'd ever opened his mouth. Marisol didn't look happy about the situation. He hoped that she'd find a place soon. They all said good night and then made their way to Marisol's apartment. Ryan now understood why Martin had said what he had. She hadn't picked the best area of the city to move into. He was beginning to wonder how Marisol had ever become a cop. She grabbed her stuff… all of it. It wasn't much: there were three suitcases and three boxes. "So much for putting your stuff into storage."

"I thought you had more than this?" Martin asked after loading the last box into his car.

"I got rid of most of it. What I didn't need or want I got rid of. I didn't need the reminders." Marisol had gotten rid of a lot of stuff. Of course, most of the stuff had been either something that belonged to Henry or something they had gotten together. She had even returned the engagement ring. She had told the woman that, even if she didn't get the full price of the ring back, she wanted to give it back. She wanted it to bring joy to someone else.

"Even your ring?" Martin asked.

"Even the ring." Marisol climbed into the passenger seat.

"She's worse than I thought. She hasn't cried at all. Not even at the funeral." Martin said to Ryan before they headed to his apartment.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed." Ryan said as Marisol placed the last box in an empty corner out of the way.

"Don't be ridiculous; I'll take the couch. I probably won't be sleeping much anyways." Marisol said. She hugged Martin good night and then looked around the room. She sighed.

"What?" Ryan had noticed the look on her face.

"Why are you being nice? Why did you offer?" Marisol looked at him. He could tell she was dead on her feet.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that I'm sick of all the new detectives that keep coming and going. I've gotten used to being solo."

"I understand. Why do you think Siberia has been my only partner for the past two years? Nobody in the Bureau wanted to work with me… that was fine because I didn't want to work with them." Marisol sat on the couch. Siberia laid down in front of her and Ryan sat on the other end.

"Why don't you sleep at night?" Ryan was curious.

"I've had a nightmare every night since the incident. For two years, I've never had more than a few hours of sleep a night. If it weren't for Siberia not working with anyone else, I would have been put on desk duty a long time ago." Marisol looked over at Ryan. She couldn't ignore how his eyes seemed to mirror her own. They weren't green like hers—they were a very pretty blue—but they were guarded like hers. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan furrowed his brow at her question.

"What were you talking about earlier? Who was Molly?" Marisol leaned back. Her movement caused Siberia to look up at her. "Do you mind if she comes up on the couch?"

"No." Ryan watched as Siberia jumped up on the couch and rested her head in Marisol's lap. "Molly Sloan was my partner. She had been shot escorting a witness to court. She died in surgery." Ryan wasn't going into details.

"She was your girlfriend? Or at least someone you cared deeply about?" Marisol knew the look in his eyes. This was the first time she'd actually taken the time to notice how attractive Ryan was. His brown n' black hair and dark brow were a perfect contrast to his blue eyes.

"Yes, you could say that she was my girlfriend. We hadn't been together long; we had only just started dating. Our relationship, for the most part, was on the down-low. Not many people knew about it. Jesse, Natalia, and the rest of the team, but not many outsiders knew. Not even my sister." Ryan couldn't help but notice how dark Marisol's eyes had been most of the day. "Do your eyes ever stay light?"

"What?" Marisol was taken off guard by that question.

"They were a bright emerald green when you walked into the precinct this afternoon but they've been a dark, stormy green for the past several hours." Ryan wasn't sure why he'd said that out loud. He didn't know what was coming over him. Ever since Marisol had entered his life he'd been feeling a change in him and he wasn't sure he liked it… but he also wasn't sure he didn't.

"I get that from my mom. Her eyes would darken when she was sad. Hers were a bright emerald like mine. My hair I get from her as well. Martin looks like Papi. I'm technically a 2nd generation immigrant on Papi's side. My great-grandparents immigrated with their son and daughter-in-law right before World War Two. Papi was born in '45. They came through Ellis Island, like everyone did back then. Then they moved south. My great-uncle lived in the LA/Baltimore area and so they went and stayed with him. Papi was in the Navy during Vietnam. He was a fighter pilot. My mom was ten years younger than him. Martin was born in '82 and I came along two years later." Marisol wasn't sure why she was telling Ryan all this. None of it really answered his question. "I guess I've just been sad a lot the past couple of years that I'm not really aware of my eye color. Henry's death and that whole day, or however long it was, shook me up real bad. Martin and Papi were worried that I'd never come out of the trance-like state I was in. Papi past away in January; he finally lost his fight with cancer."

"I'm sorry." Ryan wasn't sure what else to say. "My dad was a cop. I've lived in Miami my whole life. My kid sister and I haven't spoken in a couple of months now. My dad pushed her too hard and I guess I've done the same thing."

"That's too bad. You really should try to mend things with her. We, of all people, know how short life can be. My mother was only 36 when she was killed in a car accident. Drunk driver ran a red light; she died on impact. Papi nearly lost it. There's no telling what he would have done if he didn't have Martin and me to care for." Marisol stretched her legs out which caused Siberia to wake up. "Sorry, girl."

"When did you get Siberia?"

"A week before the incident. Papi took care of her while I was recovering. He made sure she was house broken and had started obedience training by the time I came home. Even then you could tell that the two of us had a special bond. Trainers have said that they've never seen a dog be so in-tune with their master that they pick up silent commands as quickly as Siberia had. They said it was like she was reading my mind or something. Everybody we worked with said the same thing." Marisol was scratching the top of Siberia's head. Ryan wanted to ask something else but he wasn't sure how to. "What's on your mind?" Marisol could almost read Ryan as well as she could someone she'd known her entire life. She could tell that he wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure what.

"How did you deal with your fiancé's death?" That wasn't the question he really wanted to ask but it seemed better than the other.

"I kept to myself a lot. I shut out a lot of people. Papi and Martin were the only two people I'd see for months. I sank so deep that it was a wonder I didn't just give up all together." Marisol looked past Ryan and focused on a picture on the wall. There weren't a lot of pictures on his walls; not like there had been in her place in LA. There had been pictures everywhere; the mantel, the bookcases, the end tables, nightstands, and of course the walls. She had taken a lot of them down a couple months after Henry's funeral. Most of them had been pictures of the two of them.

"Why didn't you?" Ryan was starting to realize that the changes that were happening in him had to do with the fact that, even only knowing her for a few hours, he was starting to care for Marisol. It had only been less than twelve hours ago since she walked into his life but it felt as if he had known her forever.

"Probably the same reasons you didn't. My family, my friends, and the job. Being an agent had become my life after I pulled myself out of the darkness. Like Martin said, I'm running myself down because of the work hours I keep. If it weren't for Siberia's needs I'd probably go all day. I don't sleep and I have to force myself to eat. I guess I work as hard as I do because otherwise I'd have too much time to think about what my life was supposed to be like. My world turned upside down that day in Baltimore." Marisol stood up and started to walk around the room. Siberia stayed on the couch but watched her every move. Ryan got up and stood in front of her. She wasn't paying attention and ran into him. "Sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"Pacing. I tend to pace when I think. I've been known to wear a hole in carpet because of it. It's a habit I've picked up in the past two years."

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan had grabbed the part of her arms to steady her but he hadn't let go yet.

"Henry's killer and the man who cut me. He's still out there somewhere and he's possibly here in the city but I can't do anything." Marisol couldn't tear her eyes away from his; they seemed to bore into her soul. She could see herself falling for him but didn't think that would be the best idea in the world. Romantic relationships between partners could end in heartache... sometimes because the two break up or, as she and Ryan both knew all too well; they could be killed in the line of duty. "Did you catch Molly's killer?"

"Yes. We were able to track done the group responsible and they were either arrested or killed."

"Must be nice knowing that they're off the streets and not able to hurt someone else." Marisol felt like she was on the verge of crying. She had been in shock and then numb that she hadn't cried at all over Henry's death; but for some reason, being with Ryan, she was feeling like the waterworks could start at any time. "I'm afraid that if I start crying, I won't be able to stop."

"I've felt like that. I thought that catching Moll killer would help me move past her death, but the truth is: it didn't. Jesse has told me that if I start dating again that it will help but I don't see how."

"I don't think it has anything to do with dating again. I think it has more to do with finding someone who makes you forget about what you lost; finding someone who makes you laugh and smile like you used to do before." Marisol finally broke her gaze with Ryan and looked over at Siberia.

"What on earth? That can't be comfortable." Siberia was lying on the couch in a very awkward position.

"Is she a contortionist, too?" Ryan was trying not to laugh.

"Where's my camera when I need it?" Marisol was on the verge of laughing. She tried not to bust out in laughter but she couldn't take it any longer. Ryan was laughing too. They looked at each other as though it was something that hasn't happened in a long time. "I haven't laughed like that in years." Marisol wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Honestly, neither have I." Ryan looked at the clock. "It's getting late; we should probably get some sleep." He showed her where the bathroom was and then headed into his room. "If you need anything don't hesitate to wake me up." Ryan said before turning off his light and closing the door a little. Marisol lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. After about an hour, she drifted off to sleep only to be awaken by a nightmare like usual. This time the nightmare was different; this time it had involved Ryan instead on Henry. That freaked her out. Siberia whimpered and nuzzled Marisol's hand. Marisol walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was crying. She sat down on the floor and folded herself in half as she continued to cry. Siberia came over to her and nuzzled her hand again but this time there was no response from her master. Ryan was fast asleep when he thought he felt something wet on his hand. He turned over but then something licked him in the face. He woke up and noticed that Siberia was standing on the bed trying to wake him up. "What is it, girl?" Siberia whimpered and then jumped off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. He couldn't understand why his heart stopped when he thought something had happened to Marisol. He went to the bathroom and was shocked to find Marisol curled up on the floor, crying. "Marisol?" He walked up to and knelt beside her. "Marisol what's wrong? What happened?" He pulled her into him and held her. She was trembling. He picked her up and carried her back to the couch. He was just going to let her alone to cry but then she grabbed his hand.

"Stay? I need to talk. I..." She looked up at Ryan and his heart stopped again. He knew why now; he was falling for her. She had begun to change his heart the moment she walked through the doors at the precinct.

"Sure." He sat down next to her and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she struggled to find the words.

"I had that nightmare again. I was locked in a warehouse, cut and bleeding but something was different. I expected to look over at Henry's dead body, like I usually do, but it wasn't him this time." She pulled away; she wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth.

"Who was it?" Ryan watched her. He wanted to take away the fear in her eyes but he couldn't even imagine how to go about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear who it had been in her nightmare.

"I'm not sure you want to know." She didn't look at him; she couldn't.

"Yes, I do." Ryan had a feeling he already knew who it had been but he wanted to hear it from her. Everything was happening too fast for his mind to keep up. He placed a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him.

"No, you don't. Trust me; it will probably freak you out. It freaked me out. But the thing I don't get is that I started to cry when it had been this person; I never once cried because of Henry."

"Marisol, who was it? You'll feel better if you tell me."

"I'm not so sure about that." She closed her eyes and tears began to rebuild as the image of Ryan's lifeless body filled her mind. She stood up and leaned against the nearest wall. She couldn't figure out what was going on with her.

"Marisol?" Ryan walked over to her with Siberia close behind. Before he knew what was happening, he lifted her face to his and their lips were almost touching. Marisol could feel his breath against her lips. She opened her eyes and gazed into his, which seemed to burn through her. She had do something fast. She couldn't allow herself to get trap in his gaze... again. She turned her face to the side and now felt his breath against her cheek.

"Ryan, I..." Before she could finish her sentence he was stepping away from her. "Do you really want to know?" She met his gaze. It was cold; so unlike the one she'd just she seen. He was shutting down again.

"No, I've changed my mind. I don't want to know. I'm going back to bed, good night." Marisol watched him walk back to his room and shut the door completely. Now she really needed someone to talk to. She looked at the clock. The only person that wouldn't hate her for calling so late was G Callen. Callen had been like a second brother to her. He and her father had been friends. Callen had been the one who had taught her how to shoot.

"Callen?" She had stepped out onto the fire escape so she didn't disturb Ryan. Siberia had followed her like she usually did.

"Marisol? What's wrong?" Callen sounded tired but it didn't sound like she had woken him up.

"Do you have time to talk?" She wasn't sure what he was doing.

"For you, always. What's on your mind?" Callen looked at his watch. He had been on night duty for a stakeout but Marty Deeks had just shown up to relieve him.

"Well, you know that it was my first day at the precinct?"

"Yeah?" Callen wasn't sure he liked the direction this was bound to take.

"Well, after work Martin's ship ported in the city and we went over to my apartment. He had a cow and said that I wasn't allowed to stay there. I had been invited to a get-together from one of the officers at work." Marisol proceeded to tell him all about what had happened at the dinner and then what just happened with Ryan. "I didn't even tell him who it had been in the nightmare."

"Who was it?" Callen was ready to drive to Miami and track this guy down.

"Him. I don't know what's going on, Callen. What should I do?" Marisol was crying again. "I haven't cried in over two years, except when Papi died."

"There's just something about him that has made you truly start to feel again. Give it time."

"Maybe I don't want to." Marisol looked up to the cloud-filled sky. She wasn't sure if she wanted to feel again; it hurt too much.

"Give it time?"

"No, feel again." Marisol fought the tears again. If it was one thing she'd learned from years of being a cop it was this: toughen up, don't let them see your weaknesses.

"It's been two years. Don't become like me, Starlight. A day doesn't go by that I don't think about them. I've shut people out of my life because I've grieved for too long. I let many chances of happiness go because I held on too hard. Give it time; you'll find you may like feeling again. I know it's hard, but it's worth it."

"Thanks, Callen."

"Night, Starlight." After he hung up, Marisol thought about what he'd said. If anyone knew what holding on too hard for too long did to you, it would be Callen. She headed back inside and she jumped when she saw Ryan sitting on the couch. "I thought you were going back to sleep?" Marisol stiffened. She was fixing the hole in the wall she'd built up. Ryan had somehow managed to drill a hole but she wasn't going to let it get any bigger. She stood and waited for his answer.

"I thought you left." He turned to look at her. She refused to meet his gaze.

"No, I just needed to talk to someone."

"I was here." Ryan stood up and started walking towards her but stopped when he saw her back up. He didn't know why he had shut down earlier. These feelings Marisol was stirring in him were taking him off guard. He had almost kissed her for crying out loud! That would have been a big mistake.

"No you weren't. You were for a few minutes but then you weren't. I needed to talk to someone who I knew wouldn't pretend to care. Just forget about whatever happened or didn't happen tonight. And don't worry; I'll be out of your hair soon. It terms of this 'living' arrangement. You'll have to do a lot more than that to make me leave the city."

"Is that what you think I was trying to do? I wasn't. I don't know what I was doing. I don't even know what I was thinking when I made the offer to let you stay here until you found a place." They glared at each other. Ryan could see the hurt flicker in her eyes and he regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. Look, we're both tired. We should at least try and get some sleep."

"I'm done trying to sleep. I can't." Marisol slid down the wall. Her resolves were diminishing. Callen had been right; there was something about Ryan that was causing her to feel again. "I can never go back to sleep after one of those nightmares because I can never shake the images."

"Do you still want to talk about it?" Ryan felt guilty about everything. He'd heard bits and pieces of her conversation; his window had been open a little bit and some of her words had been carried in on the light breeze.

"Do you still want to hear about it?" Marisol looked up to see Ryan standing over her with an out-stretched arm. She took his hand and he helped her up. They sat on the couch and Marisol told him about the nightmare. It was always the same one, but when she got to the part where she would look over and see the lifeless body, she paused.

"Marisol, who?" Ryan couldn't even imagine what she was going through. He had taken Molly's death hard but he didn't think he had taken it this hard. Marisol went to stand up but Ryan grabbed her hand to stop her. "Why do you keep walking away from me?"

"Because from the moment I walked into the precinct I could feel your presence. From the moment I first looked at you I was starting to feel again; I mean really, truly feel again. I can't explain it. I can't and won't give in to it. I don't want to feel again... I've been numb for so long that even the slightest pain hurts like the cut that still marks my side. I'm sorry." Ryan let go of her hand and she walked toward the windows. "Please, let's just forget about all of this and show up to work in a few hours like nothing's changed." Marisol leaned against the window; her heart in-tune with Ryan's every move. He was walking toward her; everything she had just said was the same thing he had been thinking. He would respect her wishes, despite how ignoring what was happening pained him. He would have to make time to talk to Eric or Jesse later. They would be able to give him advice as what to do but for now he'd leave her be.

"Of course. I'm still here though, if you ever need to talk." He said before heading back to his room. He didn't sleep anymore that night. He lay awake thinking about everything Marisol had and hadn't said. He had the suspicion that he had been the lifeless body in her nightmare but he wouldn't say anything. Marisol was already gone by the time he was ready to leave for work. She had left a note that said she needed to walk and would see him at the precinct. He grabbed his keys and headed to work.

"How'd last night go?" Martin had received a call from his sister and was now sitting on a park bench next to her.

"Awful." Marisol fought the tears she'd been fighting all morning. She did not want to cry in front of Martin; that would scare him even more. She told him everything.

"Marisol, Callen is right. I think it's time to let go. Henry wouldn't want you to be miserable; he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this. Just give it time and see what happens. Now, you better be getting to work before they think you've skipped town already." Martin smiled. He knew the others at the precinct were taking bets on how long Marisol would last. "Show them that it takes more than a bad night to break you."

"Thanks, Martin. I love you." Marisol smiled. She could always count on her brother to make everything seem like it was going to be alright.

"I love you, too, sis. Now get to work. I'll see you later." Marisol hugged her brother and then headed to the precinct. Ryan was already there. They barely looked at each other and didn't speak unless they had to. Apart from Ryan getting called out once, the day was pretty quiet. Marisol had done some online apartment hunting during her lunch break and had jotted down a couple of addresses.

"Apartment hunting?" Jesse walked with her as they left the precinct.

"Yeah, I can't stay with Wolfe." Marisol tried to hide the torment that was weighing her down. "I saw a couple of apartments and am heading over to one now. Martin is meeting me over there. I'll see you around, Cardoza." Marisol took off without waiting for a response.

"What happened last night?" Jesse asked Ryan as he came out of the precinct.

"I'm not really sure. Do you have time to talk? I'm meeting Eric at the diner." Ryan watched as Marisol disappeared into the Miami crowd.

"Sure, let me just call Natalia and let her know I'll be a little late." They walked to the diner and waited for Eric. They didn't have to wait long.

"What's up, Ryan?" Eric asked as he took his seat. Ryan told them what had happened last night. He mentioned everything from when they first got to his apartment to the last conversation Marisol and he had.

"Man." Jesse couldn't think of anything else to say. "She did mention that she couldn't stay with you anymore. She went to see an apartment with her brother after she left the precinct. There were a couple other addresses on her list."

"Just give her the space, Ryan. From what you say, she hasn't really dealt with Henry's death yet. She probably won't until his killer is locked up or dead. She's been holding on tight for too long to let it go just yet without some closure. She'll come around."

"What if she doesn't?" Ryan couldn't ignore the feelings he was having for Marisol. There was something about her that drew him to her.

"She'll leave. She'll go back to LA and not look back. If that happens, she's closed down for good and nobody will be able to reach her." Just then three patrol cars zoomed past with sirens blaring.

"What the..."

"Something's happened. Come on." Jesse said. They paid their bills and took off out the door.

"Report of gun fire at the corner of 1st and 3rd. Two wounded. Officer down. All available units please respond." The dispatcher's voice came over the radio as Ryan started his car. He and Jesse took off toward the address and were followed by Eric. The ambulances had just arrived as the three showed up. As soon as Ryan stepped out of the car he heard a dog barking. He looked toward the first ambulance and noticed Siberia standing next to Martin.

"Go. See if she's alright." Jesse had followed Ryan's gaze. He then went to check on the other victim.

"Martin?" Ryan approached the man. Siberia walked over to him.

"Ryan." Martin was standing by the ambulance. The EMTs were treating Marisol for a gunshot wound in the shoulder.

"What happened?" Ryan looked at Martin and then at Marisol.

"He came out of nowhere. We had just gotten done viewing the apartment when Marisol was shot." Martin replied.

"I managed to shoot him before he could fire again. Is he dead?" Marisol stood up after the EMTs put her arm in a sling.

"No. You shot him the same place he shot you but you managed to hit his firing arm" Eric said as he approached them. "You managed to shoot him and not hit anyone else?"

"We were both taught how to shoot from a former Marine sniper." Martin answered.

"Do you know him?" Eric asked. He had to find out if this was random or if it was a hit. The witnesses were saying the same thing Marisol and Martin had said. They had been leaving the apartment building when a guy came up and started shooting.

"He looked familiar. I couldn't really get a good look... it all happened..." Marisol started but then noticed a couple of federal cars pull up to the scene. "This is going to be fun." She said sarcastically. She tensed as she saw who the agents were.

"You're only in the city for a few days and you're already getting yourself shot, Santiago?" A man came up to her.

"I thought you were still in LA, Thompson?" Marisol never really liked Andrew Thompson. He had always given her a hard time and always tried to get her and Henry into trouble with the Director.

"They called me in to make sure you stayed out of the investigation of Henry's death. I see you couldn't."

"Excuse me? I come out of the apartment building with my brother and get shot. I was minding my own business. Tell me how that interferes with your investigation into Henry's death?" Martin had to hold her back. He knew that Andrew liked to push her buttons; he liked to provoke her.

"You didn't recognize him before you shot him?"

"What I recognized was a man pointing a gun at me getting ready to fire again. I did what I had to do to protect the people around me and myself." As Marisol thought about what had happened she focused on the face behind the gun. "It wasn't..." Marisol looked at Andrew. "But it had to be..."

"Marisol?" Martin looked at his sister. Her eyes wide with realization and fear.

"That's right, Santiago. It was Belleck. A known associate of McAllister."

"Thompson, back off." Peter had arrived on the scene.

"Fancy seeing you here." Calleigh greeted her ex.

"Yeah. Marisol, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Does this mean that McAllister knows I'm in the city?" Marisol looked at Peter.

"More than likely. You don't have to worry; we'll get him this time." Peter patted her on her good shoulder and headed toward the other agent.

"So I take it this wasn't random?" Jesse came over to Marisol. "Otherwise I'd say you got some talent, Marisol. Getting shot and drawing the attention of the Feds all in one day?"

"Yeah. I don't think it was random. I'm pretty sure that Belleck was working under the order of McAllister, but what I don't know is if the intention was to kill or scare. I think it was meant to scare." Marisol replied.

"What makes you think that?" Ryan asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"If it was meant to kill, I'd be dead. Belleck doesn't shoot to miss unless ordered to. He just doesn't miss." Marisol answered. She looked at Ryan; he looked like he was worried about her.

"You don't know that." Martin stated. He did not like the idea that someone possibly had a hit out on his sister. "I'm calling Callen."

"Martin, don't. And yes, I do know that if he wanted me dead, I'd be dead not just wounded. I've worked with Nikolai Belleck before. I know how he works. I know how he is." Marisol's eyes grew dark as she thought back to the times she had worked with Nikolai. That had been back before Henry and back before Nikolai had stepped over to the dark side.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Back before he started working for McAllister. I always wondered if it had been Nikolai who had tipped off McAllister. Nikolai and I did not end as friends." There was more than what she was saying but Ryan wasn't about to dig deeper right now.

"So this may have nothing to do with McAllister at all?" Thompson asked. He hadn't her earlier comment.

"No, it definitely has something to do with him. Belleck is too dedicated to him to work without his order." Marisol said. Thompson looked smug, but then, he always looked smug. Marisol was ready to go home, even if it was to Ryan's apartment.

"Santiago, go home and get some rest. We know where to find you." Peter said.

"Ryan, go with her." Eric added. "We'll find him."

"Right." Ryan helped Marisol into the car and opened the back door for Siberia. "Have you eaten?"

Ryan asked as they pulled away from the scene.

"No. Have you?" Marisol was tired and for the first time she felt like she could sleep all night, but she knew that wasn't likely.

"Not really. I just had coffee with Eric and Jesse right before the call came in." Ryan looked over at her. "Why don't I just order in for us?"

"Sounds fine." She wasn't really up for conversation right now. At least not about what she hadn't said about Nikolai. "You talk to Jesse and Eric about last night?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you mind if I ask you what they said?"

"They said I needed to respect your decision and give you the space you want."

"Martin, and Callen, said that I need to let Henry go. That it's only going to hurt more the longer I hold on."

"What do you think?" They pulled in front of Ryan's apartment building. Ryan helped her out of the car and then let Siberia out.

"I think that the more you're around me the more danger you're in. Especially right now since McAllister knows I'm in the city. I'm just glad Martin is staying aboard the ship, they can't get to him there."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. You're my partner, Santiago, like it or not." That got a smile out of her. He ordered pizza as soon as they got into the apartment. Marisol had just sat down on the couch when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You've been shot?" Martin had called Callen.

"I'm fine, Callen." Marisol sighed. "I told Martineau not to call you." Ryan looked at her; she forgot that he didn't know she called Martin "Martineau" sometimes.

"Well, I'm glad he did. Do I have to come up there?"

"No, Callen, you stay in LA and deal with the cases you have there. The FBI said they're handling it."

"Oh, yeah, that Thompson brat is up there 'handling' it."

"Callen, I'm fine. There's nothing Thompson can do to me that he hasn't already tried. Night, Callen." She hung up before he had the chance to say anything else. She looked over at Ryan.

"Who is Callen? Who is Martineau?" Ryan asked.

"Martineau is Martin. It's his middle name; every once in a while I'll call him by it. Callen is a Special Agent with NCIS. He and my brother were close friends so he's been like a second brother to me. He's the one who taught Martin and me how to shoot."

"He didn't sound too thrilled about everything." Ryan sat next to her. Siberia jumped up between them and laid down.

"He's not. He wanted to come up here but, as you heard, I told him to stay. He's not too happy that Thompson's here." Marisol scratched Siberia behind the ears. "But then, neither am I. He's a jerk. He had tried everything to get me transferred or fired. He tried to get both Henry and I fired. I think part of it had to do with the fact that I refused to go out with him. He was, and is, the type who likes to step on others just to get to the top. He has his eyes set on the Director's office. He thought I did too, at least until Henry's death. I kept telling him that I didn't want the Director's job. I couldn't handle the politics and everything else that went with it. Even though I'm not with the Bureau anymore, it looks like he's still trying to get me into trouble."

"What happened to this Belleck guy that made him turn?" Just then there was a knock at the door. made sure it was the pizza delivery guy before opening it. He paid the guy and then shut the door.

"Niko and I… well, it was before I had met Henry. Years before I met Henry. I was a new agent and he had been assigned as my 'training' officer. He wasn't that much older than I was but he had grown up in Russia and had been fighting and everything else from a very early age." Marisol took a slice of pizza. "I really don't know what happened to him. I was sent on assignment in California for a few months and when I got back he was gone."

"He was more than your training officer?" Ryan didn't need to ask; he could tell by the look on her face.

"Yes. Niko and I had had a thing. It wasn't anything big; no one knew about it. When I came back from California I had expected him to be waiting for me at the airport but he wasn't. I had tried calling his phone but he never answered. About a year later, a few months after Henry and I started dating, he showed back up. He said he had returned to try and convince me to join him at his new job. He said he'd been in town for about a week before he called me. He had been watching me; he had been spying on me. I could see that he was angry that I was with Henry. I tried to tell him that he was a fool to think that I would wait forever for him to return. He had left without saying anything. How was I to know that he'd return? I never saw him again after that. When we were looking into McAllister, Niko's name was never mentioned. But now that I think about it… it should have been. He'd been working for McAllister for a few years by then."

"Do you think someone on the inside hid that information from the team?"

"It's possible. I never thought about it. Niko hadn't mentioned what his new job was and I didn't think that he would work for someone like McAllister. I guess I was wrong. After I realized that Niko was working for him, I tried to get off the case. I tried to say that it was too risky for me or Henry to go undercover. They didn't listen. Thompson was second in command of that sting. I blamed them all for Henry's death. I had warned them…" Marisol took another slice of pizza. Not a lot of people knew the details behind the sting; at least not from her perspective. "Thompson wouldn't… He hated Henry, but he wouldn't but us in danger like that… not on purpose. Would he?" That question was more to herself than to Ryan. Suddenly Ryan's phone rang.

"Eric, what's up?" He answered it after seeing who it was. "Alright, hold on, let me ask." Ryan looked at Marisol. "Eric says Belleck wants to see you. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Yes. I need answers." Marisol didn't hesitate.

"Eric, we're on our way." Ryan told Eric and then hung up. "Do you want me to be there when you ask the questions you need answers to?" Ryan asked Marisol as they headed to the car. They left Siberia at home, since she wasn't allowed in the hospital.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Marisol was glad to be at least friendly with Ryan. Last night had been awkward but now it seemed as though they were trying to be partners. Marisol wasn't so afraid to fall for him now. She wasn't so afraid of maybe having a future with Ryan. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and headed toward Belleck's room. Marisol's heart raced at the thought of seeing Nikolai again. She didn't think she had truly ever stopped loving him, but had known that it never would have lasted. Ryan stayed by her side as she entered the room.

"Starry?" Belleck opened his eyes when he heard someone walk into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Nikolai?" Marisol stood next to the bed. Ryan stayed right behind her.

"Who's he?" Nikolai looked at Ryan and then back at Marisol.

"This is Ryan. He's my partner. I'm not with the Bureau anymore." Marisol looked at Nikolai; his hazel eyes still seemed to bore into her. It wasn't the calm, peaceful feeling she got when she looked into Ryan's blue eyes; it was more of a past regret, a torrent of emotions that neither had dealt with. "Niko, I need answers."

"When you stop being FBI?" His Russian accent wasn't as thick as she remembered it being.

"A couple of months ago. I stopped being undercover the day Henry died." Marisol saw him reach for her hand. She was hesitant to let him touch her.

"I am sorry about Henry."

"Are you? Are you really sorry you took him from me?" Marisol was angry; she hadn't realized how angry she was until now. Ryan laid a hand on her good shoulder.

"I did not know. I did not tell Liam who you were. You have to believe me; it was not me."

"Why should I believe you? You just shot me remember?" Marisol pulled her hand back from his.

"Liam ordered a shoot-to-kill. I could not. I loved you, Starry. I would never do anything to cause you pain. I swear, Starlove. I did not blow your cover." Marisol believed him. There was a look of sincerity in his eyes.

"Then who? Surely you must know who? Or at least have an idea?" Marisol still needed answers. "Niko?"

"Thompson. It was he. I saw him talking to Liam the day before you showed up. Liam sent me away the day you showed up. I would have tried to save you and your Henry had I known." Nikolai reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You do not love me anymore?"

"Not in that way, Niko. Why did you leave the way you did? Why didn't you at least say good-bye?"

"I was fired. I was ashamed for you to find out. I knew I was a fool to think that you would wait for me. I am sorry about your loss. Starry, it is too dangerous for you to stay in the city. You have to get out before something happens to you." Niko stroked her cheek.

"I can't leave. I have to face McAllister. For Henry and for myself." Marisol placed a hand on her right side. "Henry's loss wasn't the only pain I felt that day." Marisol lifted up her shirt, revealing part of the scar.

"Who did that to you?" Anger burned in Nikolai's eyes. "They will pay."

"I don't know who, exactly. It could very well have been McAllister. They didn't believe me when I said that you don't miss unless you mean to." Marisol smiled.

"Neither do you, Starry." Nikolai dropped his hand. He then reached under his pillow and handed Marisol a tape recorder and some photos.

"What's this?" Marisol took the tape and photos.

"Proof." Nikolai looked at her and then at Ryan. "You, partner, take care of my Starry. She is more special than any other woman could ever dream of being. If she gets hurt because of you… I will track you down. I still have friends who owe me favors." He smiled; he was joking, but just a little. Marisol tucked the photos and tape in her back pocket. If she was right, these pictures would put Thompson in some serious hot water. They would also get her killed if he knew she had them. "I will always be looking out for you, Starlove. Always." Ryan stepped out of the room, but not out of sight. He whispered something to Eric and waited for Marisol.

"He's asleep." Marisol walked out of the room.

"Not for long." Eric said and Marisol looked at him and then at Ryan. "He's being moved. He's stable enough that we can bring him to the crime lab and collect more evidence."

"Thompson's not going to like that." Marisol said.

"Thompson isn't leading this investigation, I am." Peter walked up to the three. "I'll agree to you transporting Mr. Belleck as long as you tell me why."

"Not here." Marisol was on edge. When Nikolai had said that Thompson had been talking to McAllister it all seemed to make sense. The pieces were starting to fall into place. "Can you wait till we get to the lab?"

"Okay, but you better have a good reason." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, we do." Ryan replied. Marisol went to wake Nikolai up and then they all headed to the crime lab.

"Why am I here?" Nikolai asked as he was sitting in the conference room at the lab. Eric had called the team in and they were all sitting around the table thinking the same thing.

"Okay, Santiago, what's going on?" Peter looked at Marisol. She threw the photos Nikolai had given her across the table to him. She had looked over them in the car. They had swung by the apartment to pick up Siberia before they headed to the lab.

"Where did you get these?" Peter looked at Marisol and then at Nikolai.

"I had a friend take pictures on Thompson. I never liked the guy. He was never good to Starry. I thought something was going on so I had a friend follow him. There's a tape too." Marisol slid the tape across the table.

"David?" Eric handed the tape to David. They all sat and listened to the conversation:

McAllister: "I thought I told you never to contact me like this?"

Thompson: "I've got information for you. Undercover agents are going to approach you tomorrow. They're going to try to get you to hire them for a shipment. Ellis and Santiago. A man and a woman; their cover is that they've run shipments in Europe and also internationally. Their cover names are Washington and Jones."

McAllister: "Why are you telling me this?"

Thompson: "Because if you go out of business then I lose money. If you get caught I know you'll turn on me to try to cut a deal. I'm not stupid, McAllister."

McAllister: "You got mixed up with the likes of me... I'd say that was pretty stupid. Now get out of here before I have you disposed of."

"That's enough to have Thompson arrested for being a traitor." Tom said.

"It is, but we can't do it just yet." Everyone looked at Marisol.

"She's right. Thompson can lead us to McAllister but only if he still thinks we're all in the dark about this. If we get him now we'll lose McAllister again." Peter agreed.

"I even warned him that going undercover was too risky for Henry and me when I discovered that Niko was working for him. He said I was being ridiculous and that the sting would continue as planned. That's why Niko was sent away. He must have tipped McAllister off that having Niko there might cause problems."

"But why just send me away? Why not have me killed?" Nikolai asked.

"Because he still needed you. He still trusted you." Marisol looked at Nikolai.

"He has no reason to now. If he even suspects that I've been talking to you..."

"We have to take him soon. He won't stay put for very long, not if he suspects Belleck is giving anything away." Peter said.

"Use me as bait; use me to lure him out." Marisol knew she was what McAllister wanted.

"No. It's too dangerous." Ryan spoke up immediately.

"Ryan is right but it may be the only way." Nikolai hated the idea of putting Marisol in more danger but it seemed like the only way to stop McAllister for good. "I can be with her. I can bring her to Liam. I can protect her." He looked at Ryan. "I will protect her." He corrected.

"Alright, this will happen tomorrow." Peter said and then proceeded to explain how everything would happen. Marisol was to be taken to McAllister by Nikolai. They would have a tracking device planted somewhere on them. They would also have audio and video placed on them. The FBI would move in when the time was right. Ryan still didn't like the idea. He wanted to do more than sit and wait.

"I want more." Ryan said after Peter finished explaining.

"No." Marisol thought back to the nightmare she had had last night. "It's too dangerous." She looked at Ryan. He was about to question her but he decided to wait, at least until they were alone. "What about Thompson?"

"Let me deal with him." Peter said. "Alright, let's all get some sleep." He looked at Marisol and stressed the word "all".

"Where am I to go?" Nikolai looked at the FBI agent.

"With me." Peter answered. "The trick is going to be how are you going to 'escape' so you can get to Marisol?"

"For me that is not so difficult." Nikolai had already been thinking of a way to get away from Peter. He knew it was going to have to look like he managed to escape from the Feds in order to kidnap Marisol. Peter and Eric took Nikolai back to the hospital. That's where he was to escape from. Marisol and Ryan headed to Ryan's apartment. Nikolai was to "break in" and fight with Ryan and then kidnap Marisol.

"I still don't like this." Ryan said as they entered the apartment. "It's too risky."

"It's the only way, Ryan. And not just to stop Liam McAllister. I have to face him again."

"Let me come with you." Ryan was afraid that something might happen to Marisol. "I know I said that we could pretend that nothing's changed between us, but the truth is I can't."

"Ryan..."

"I can't because things have changed. Marisol, I can't explain it, but you entering my life has changed everything. Let me come with you." Marisol stood in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"No." Marisol took his hand in hers and laid it on her heart. "I will not put your life in danger. The lifeless body in my nightmare last night was you; I will not allow that nightmare to become reality. I will not lose you too." Ryan used his free hand to wipe away a tear from her cheek.

"Ryan, I can't lose you. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you. Niko will keep me safe. He'll put his life on the line to make sure that I'm safe. You have to trust that. Ryan, I..."

"Marisol, promise me that you'll make it through this. Promise me that I won't lose you." Ryan couldn't break away. He stood there even as the sun began to rise. In less than an hour, Marisol's life would be dependent on an ex-boyfriend and a team of Feds. He was afraid that he would never see her again; never get the chance to hold her like that again.

"Ryan, you know I can't promise something like that." He started to pull away, "But, if I do make it out of this alive, I will come back to you. If I survive this, you will not lose me. That much I can promise. You will not lose me because I can't lose you." Ryan gently pulled her into a hug. As he pulled back to look in her eyes he held her face between his hands. Just as their lips touched, Nikolai came busting through the door.

"It is time. We must move quickly." He handed the equipment to Marisol. Ryan helped her wire herself.

"I will be listening. I can't promise that I won't go in if I have to." Ryan kissed her on the forehead.

"Just keep yourself safe, Wolfe. Promise me that much." Marisol kissed him on the lips quickly. She stepped back and braced herself for the fight that had to happen. She turned to Siberia and commanded her to stay.

"You do not have to worry about her. I will die before they touch her. I am sorry I have to do this only because it pains her to see you get hurt." Nikolai punched Ryan in the face and then in the stomach. "Let us go, now." He grabbed Marisol's arm and pulled her out of the apartment. Marisol glanced back towards the apartment and prayed that Ryan would keep his distance until things were clear. Ryan called Eric and told him what had happened, as was the plan. Eric called the team and then Peter. David tracked Marisol's movements via the GPS chip. After driving for an hour Marisol and Nikolai arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

"Not this again." Marisol choked. She was having flashbacks to that day two years ago.

"Nikolai! I thought you were with the FBI?" An older man walked out of the warehouse. "The boss will be happy to see you and you've brought a present."

"Keep your distance, Anderson. Liam wants her untouched." Nikolai hissed at the man as he was about to touch Marisol. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs. Waiting for you." The older man led them into the warehouse and up a flight of stairs to an open room.

"Nikolai, I am so happy to see that you're alright. I thought your order was to kill her." A tall, blonde man stood up as they entered. He was handsome; would have been the ideal Arian race if it actually existed. Tall, muscular, and looked as if he had been chiseled out of stone with golden blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. Marisol rolled her eyes; he was every woman's ideal. Every woman except her and that alone was enough to warrant her death.

"I could not get a clean shot. I brought her to you so it could be done correctly." Nikolai tried to sound convincing. McAllister had no reason not to believe him. Marisol was hoping that the team would show up soon. She didn't think they needed much more proof than what McAllister had just said. Ryan sat in the van; he was tense and wanted to go to Marisol's side but knew he had to sit and listen to this. Peter had sent Thompson on a wild goose chase in order to distract him. He had sent Calleigh and Tom with him to keep an eye on him.

"Ryan, are you alright?" Jesse didn't think he'd ever seen Ryan so tense.

"No, I'm not." Ryan said through clenched teeth. He was tired of waiting and worrying.

"We have to hear McAllister say he killed Henry." Peter said.

"We've got him on the hit..."

"Ryan, she'll be fine. She may have a bad shoulder but she'll fight; she won't go down without a fight." Peter replied.

"It's the 'going down' part I'm worried about." Ryan glared at Peter. When Ryan couldn't stand to listen anymore he left the truck. Siberia stayed with him; she was just as worried and anxious as he was.

"Ryan?" Eric had followed him. "What's up? I thought things between you two weren't happening."

"Well, something happened. Right before Nikolai—literally as he was busting through the door I kissed her. She kissed me back. I tried to get her to promise me that she'll survive this. Of course, she's too smart to promise that. She did, however, promise that if she'd made it out of this alive she'd come back to me. She said that I wouldn't lose her because she couldn't lose me. Eric, if she…" He was cut off by the sound of an automatic weapon. His heart stopped. He was frozen in place as the FBI and S.W.A.T teams flooded the warehouse

"Nikolai!" Marisol's heart was racing. Nikolai had just killed the rest of McAllister's men and was standing in between her and McAllister. "Don't! McAllister, it's over. Niko, don't do this." Marisol's shoulder had started bleeding again and she had a gash across her chest; it went from her shoulder (the gunshot) to the base of the scar. It wasn't as deep as the first cut had been but she was still losing blood fast. It was a good thing that the "wire" was actually wireless.

"You should have chosen me. I wouldn't have had to kill your precious fiancé. Now I'll have to kill Nikolai to get to you it seems." McAllister lifted a gun up and pointed it at Nikolai.

"I told you, Starry, that I would protect you with my life. Remember that I always loved you." Nikolai braced himself for the gunshot. He heard a gun fire but never felt the bullet. He looked back a Marisol; she was holding a small handgun.

"I don't miss." She said before falling to her knees. She was weak from blood loss. Nikolai checked to make sure McAllister was, in fact, dead. He was.

"You managed to shoot him in the heart? But, you are right, you do not miss." Nikolai smiled. As he was making his way to Marisol there was another gunshot. This time he had felt the bullet. Marisol was still aware of what was happening. She watched as Nikolai fell to his knees in front of her. She looked up to see Thompson standing with a gun pointed at her.

"I should have done this a lot sooner." Thompson walked over to Nikolai and placed the muzzle of the gun to the back of his head. "I managed to shake my babysitters, as you can see." He cocked the gun and a shot rang out. Nikolai flinched but realized that he was still alive. Again he looked at Marisol and again she had gun in hand.

"You do not miss." Nikolai said.

"We need medics in here, now!" Marisol thought she heard someone yell but she was so weak now she couldn't be sure.

Ryan had heard them radio for the paramedics. He was still frozen in place. He tried to count the number of body bags that went in but lost count when he saw two stretchers go in. He hoped and prayed that one of those was for Marisol and not one of the body bags.

"Ryan, she's alive. She's going to be fine. She's going to need stitches again but it looks like she's going to be alright." Ryan was listening to Eric but he was watching for Marisol. He finally released the breath he'd been holding when he saw her. He commanded Siberia to stay with Eric while he ran to Marisol's side.

"Marisol?"

"Ryan. How's Siberia?" Marisol wasn't sure she wanted to show how much she wanted to touch Ryan right there in front of everyone.

"She's fine. She's with Eric; she's worried but she's fine." Ryan smiled at her. He rode in the ambulance with her and stayed by her bedside until she came around.

"How long have I been out?" Marisol asked; glad that Ryan's face was the first thing she saw. Martin was standing in the corner with his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Only just a few hours." Ryan brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Martin" Marisol looked at her brother. "What's going on?" She looked between Martin and Ryan; neither one of them were making eye contact with her. "Is it Niko? Is he...?" She choked as a lump formed in her throat.

"He's hanging in there. The doctors aren't sure if he's going to pull through or not. If he lives, he'll be facing serious jail time. The DA thinks that the judge may go easy on him because of what he did to help the FBI, but that's not a guarantee." Ryan replied.

"As long as he lives... but it doesn't look good does it?"

"No, it doesn't look good. How could you, Marisol?" Martin was beyond pissed. "Why did you have to put me through this again? It's a good thing Dad is dead because this probably would have killed him."

"Martin, I had to. McAllister had to be stopped. It was the only way. I had to face him again in order the truly let go of everything." Marisol looked at Martin but her focus rested on Ryan.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to it all behind you now. Callen is calling every half hour. I've told him to stay where he's at but if I don't call him back there's no telling what he'll do." Martin said as he stepped toward the bed. He kissed Marisol on the forehead. "I love you, sis." He headed out of the room so he could call Callen.

"Ryan, about earlier..." Marisol had meant what she'd said about not being able to lose him. "I meant what I said."

"I meant what I said, too." Ryan held her hand. "About this living arrangement..."

"Are you suggesting that I move in with you, Wolfe?" Marisol teased. She was finally over Henry's death. Facing McAllister again and reliving that day seemed to make her realize that she couldn't continue living the way she was. "How much of life have I missed in the past two years because I held on too hard? I basically died when Henry did. I stopped living; I was like a robot just following the daily routine. Not anymore."

"Yes, I'm suggesting that you move in with me. At least, if you want to." Ryan stroked her cheek. "Of course, you're going to be in for at least one more night. Don't worry about Siberia; she's hanging out with Jesse. I think Hanna wants a dog now."

"Oh, don't make me laugh. It hurts." Marisol said after she laughed at his comment. "How is it that the cut connects the gunshot to the other scar?"

"I think that was on purpose, Santiago." Peter walked into the room. "He didn't make it. The bullet shattered part of a rib and the splinters entered his lung. It filled with blood. He died in surgery."

"Niko..." Marisol whispered his name. "He knew he wouldn't make it through this. "'I told you, Starry, that I would protect you with my life. Remember that I always loved you.'" She quoted what Nikolai had said in the warehouse and even mimicked his accent. "He died protecting me. I think he always knew that he would."

"You gave him a chance to live. He would have been dead in that warehouse if it weren't for you." Peter acknowledged. "Are you up for a few questions? If not, they can come back later."

"No, it's fine. Let's get it over with while everything's still fresh. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can move on with my life." Marisol said. Ryan kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room as more FBI agents and Internal Affairs walked in.

"So, Wolfe, what's with you and my sister?" Martin handed him a cup of coffee while they waited.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. She did promise me that if she survived today, she'd come back to me; that I wouldn't lose her. I tried to get her to promise that she'd survive today…"

"Let me guess, she didn't?" Martin looked at Ryan. He hoped that whatever was happening between the two would be something that would last.

"Nah, she's too smart to promise something like that. You don't think that Nikolai's death is going to change her mind, do you?" Ryan had been worried about that but Marisol hadn't looked like she was going to drift back into the darkness she'd been holding on to.

"Nikolai and my sister… I think most of that was physical. In terms of attachment to each other, I mean. It was more of a physical connection than emotional like she had with Henry and, from the looks of it, with you. When he left it didn't take her long to move past it. She cared for him; he had been her first love. She didn't date in high school, mainly because Dad wouldn't allow it. I won't lie. Nikolai Belleck loved Marisol; loved her enough to die for her. Henry loved her that much too." Martin watched as the investigators questioned Marisol. "Dad and I were very protective of her. She has proven time and time again that she can take care of herself but that still doesn't stop me from wanting to protect her. I would have taken her place in that warehouse if I could have."

"You and me both, Martin, but we couldn't. We couldn't take her place any more than she could have run from it. Trust me, I begged her to let me come with her but she wouldn't." Ryan also watched as Marisol answered the questions. She was tired; he could tell from where he was sitting, but he also knew she wanted to put this behind her.

"She didn't want you to end up like Henry. She knew what would have happened. She can handle Nikolai's death, but she couldn't have handled yours." Martin and Ryan looked at the elevator as it chimed.

"Ryan?" A brunette walked out of the elevator.

"Delia, what are you doing here?" Ryan stood up as his sister came up to him.

"I went to the precinct looking for you and they said that you were at the hospital. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My partner isn't. What's wrong?" Delia never came looking for Ryan, ever. "Martin, this is my sister Delia Anne. Delia, this is Martin Santiago."

"Hi. Ryan, when were you going to tell me that you're investigating Nikolai Belleck?"

"How do you know Nikolai?" Martin asked. He looked at Delia and then at Marisol. Marisol was watching the three of them. The investigators were just leaving. He headed into her room. "How'd it go?"

"Alright, I guess. Who's that talking to Ryan?" Marisol was watching Ryan and the brunette have a whispered argument.

"That's Delia Anne; his sister. Apparently, she knew Nikolai."

"What?" Marisol started to sit up and then get up.

"Marisol lay back down! What are you doing?" Martin was trying to get her to lie back down but wasn't having any luck. "Ryan! Ryan, get in here!" Ryan looked into the room and took off.

"Marisol, what do you think you're doing?" Ryan grabbed her gently by her good shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"She knew Nikolai? How?" Marisol wasn't jealous; she was curious. She had hoped that Nikolai would have found someone and settled down but he hadn't mentioned anything about it. She remembered that, on the way to the warehouse, he had talked about meeting someone. He had said that she was a friend but maybe one day they'd be more. He never mentioned a name. "Niko…" She fell into Ryan. He held her as she finally managed to cry. Martin motioned for Delia to come into the room.

"Since you knew Nikolai, there's something you should know." Martin started. He looked at Ryan holding Marisol. He watched as Marisol's body shook from the sobs.

"My sister, Marisol, also knew Nikolai Belleck. They had worked together several years ago. He had been with the FBI just as my sister had been. One day he left the Bureau and never returned. He walked out of my sister's life only to show up yesterday and shoot her." Martin could see that Delia was about to protest but he held up a hand to stop her. "He then helped the FBI stop his boss from killing Marisol. Marisol gave Nikolai a chance to live again, but he died in surgery."

"You must be the girl Niko was talking about on the way to the warehouse. I'm sorry. He wasn't supposed to die." Marisol said through broken sobs.

"You must be 'Starry'? He talked about you all the time. He said that he regretted leaving the way he did. We were supposed to meet for coffee the other day but he never showed. He called later to apologize; said that something had come up at work. He seemed like a really nice guy."

"He was. I wish could have gotten to know him better. He wished the same thing." Marisol smiled weakly at Delia. "Ryan, you can let go now."

"Not a chance." Ryan teased. He helped her lie back down. "Looks like I'm going to have to change my shirt." He looked down and noticed a little blood on his shirt.

"Oops. Martin, could you get the nurse? I think my cut needs looked at and the bandage changed."

"Sure thing, sis." Martin left to go get the nurse. He came back with the nurse. She looked at Marisol's cut and gunshot wound and then bandaged them.

"Are you alright, Delia?" Marisol looked at Ryan's sister. "Maybe you should sit down?"

"I can't believe he's dead. I was just talking to him the other day." Delia sat in one of the two chairs in the room.

"He seemed fine when we were in the warehouse, but thinking back on it now… he was just pretending to be alright so I wouldn't worry too much." Marisol said. "He always tried his best to protect me. As a rookie agent I was getting into so much trouble on cases. It's a wonder he hadn't died sooner." Marisol half laughed, half cried. "There's no point in living in the past. It took me almost getting killed again to finally come to terms with that." Marisol rested her head on the pillow. Martin headed out of the room and motioned for Delia to do the same. "Ryan?"

"Yes, Santiago?" Ryan pulled a chair beside the bed.

"Never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow." She smiled and then closed her eyes. Ryan kissed her on the forehead before getting comfortable in the chair. He hoped that Marisol would finally sleep through the night.

"So, your sister and my brother?" Delia stood next to Martin outside the room.

"It looks like that, doesn't it?" Martin smiled. He wasn't complaining; Ryan had somehow managed to get through to Marisol. "She hasn't looked this peaceful in two years. Hopefully, this is the beginning of something that will last forever."

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking. What happened to your sister two years ago?" Martin looked at her; he's emerald green eyes mimicked his sister's. He explained to Delia about Henry and what had happened. Then he explained what he knew about the past couple of days. "I'm glad Ryan's found someone. He's been distant the past few years; not that he and I ever had that great of a relationship to begin with… He'd been on edge for the past three years. I figured it had something to do with the death of Molly Sloan, his partner. He never told me about it; I'd read it in the papers."

"You two should have seen him earlier today. We were in a surveillance truck before entering the warehouse; the whole thing was set up. We had it all planned out. Nikolai was to escape from the hospital, break in to Ryan's apartment, kidnap Marisol, and take her to McAllister. We were just sitting in the truck listening to the conversations taking place in the warehouse. Ryan couldn't stand it any longer. We heard everything but we couldn't move in too quickly. Ryan hadn't been happy about the whole mission; he wanted to be with her the whole time but she wouldn't let him." Eric came up to the two. He looked into Marisol's room and smiled. "Maybe now they'll figure out that life is too precious to let it pass them by."

"We can only hope." Martin agreed.


End file.
